CrossBreed
by fierynightangel
Summary: well, this is my first story here. has a bit of Buffy/Angel in it too, but that's just a small bit. rated thus for language, for now. r&r please! let me know if i should continue it!


As silent as the night itself, I stalked the streets of the city.  It was like so many others that I'd visited.  I couldn't even tell you what the name of it was.  It was just another nameless city.  As I walked the night, I could feel other nightwalkers avoiding me, because of what I was, a crossbreed.  My mother a werewolf, my father a lamia.  It made no difference that my father was a direct descendent of Maya herself, though we were a different branch of the Family, and in no way related to the Redferns.  I was grateful for that, if just because Hunter was psychotic bastard.  It was only because my ancestor had sided with the humans against Hunter that he'd been disowned.

      Suddenly, I found myself on the Strip, and knew that I'd found my way to Vegas.  It was one of the largest vampire held cities this side of the country, and it was rumored to be the headquarters for the group Circle Daybreak.  Like I'd find acceptance with them either.  As I looked around and saw just how many vampires and werewolves were avoiding me, I sighed a heartfelt lonely sigh.  Not even the other species of vampires or werewolves would accept me.  I'd run into a few of them, just before they ran me out of their town or city.  I've also run into a few of the vampire hunters.  I met this one who was a crossbreed like me, but he was part vampire, part human.  Sighing again, I headed for the west.  

      Reaching the outskirts of town, I paused only long enough to shift into my lupine shape, my clothes and backpack shifting with me, then I started running, heading for the coast.  From there, I would catch a flight out of here.  I didn't know where, I just knew that it would be anywhere but here.  

***

      As I passed by a city limit's sign, I stopped to read it.  Sunnydale.  Heh.  I'd heard of this place.  They'd something called the Hellmouth here.  Apparently, it caused no small number of problems.  Chuckling, I continued on my way through town.  Finding an empty cemetery, I decided that it be best if I stopped for a day or so, gather my strength, get something to eat.  Thanks to my mixed blood, I had no real need for blood, and neither wood nor silver did as much damage to me as it did to my full blooded relatives.  Smiling, I pulled a brush out of my battered backpack.  It was great running like that, but it always made a mess out of my hair.  

      "You have five seconds to explain yourself before I shove this stake through your heart."

      `"Knock yourself out, hun.  Hell can't be any worse than this world is."

      The girl blinked, taken aback.  Obviously, it was the first time someone'd told her something like that.  "Why do you say that?" she asked, dropping the stake, but not her readiness.  

      "Because it's true.  There's nothing here for me.  My name's Alain, and I'm a crossbreed."

      "What's that?"

      "A crossbreed is something rare," a British voice answered.  "Just which type are you?"

      "My mother was a werewolf, my father a lamia.  Neither of this world nor that, I wander the country.  I've been in so many cities, been run out each and every one of them….."

      "But why?"

      "You don't know much about the world, do you, Buffy?"

      "No, I don't, Spike.  Now would one of you tell me the answer please?"

      "The purebloods see me as a disgrace.  You see, even among the damned, there's some that more damned than others.  Crossbreeds and their parents head that list.  It's alright for vampires and werewolves to work together, but not to mate.  My father was a direct descendant of Maya, not that it made any difference.  He disgraced himself and his clan by mating with a werewolf."  Then I looked to the girl.  "You need not worry, I'm not staying long.  I'm just gonna be here long enough to get some sleep, get something to eat, and get somethings for the trip."

      "Do you need to feed, or anything like that?"

      "No, I don't.  My mixed heritage basically cancels out the need to feed.  I can hunt though, and I can fight.  I can't even get work as a bodyguard or anything like that though.  I'm blacklisted here in the States, even in the human world."

      The blond gave me a penetrating look.  "Well, if you want, you can stay with me.  You'll have to take the couch though."

      "That's perfect.  It's a lot better than what my sleeping arrangements have been, the ground."

      "Well, then, my name's Buffy, and that's Spike.  And if you're hungry, I know a great diner that stays open late."

      "Sounds great.  All I've had for awhile has been the occasional rabbit or deer on the road.  They're not much, but they do give me the energy to go on."  And I smiled.  

      "Well, I'm sure the food here tastes better than them.  Coming Spike?"

      "I think I'll finish patrolling first, luv.  That way it gets done, and your Watcher don't have a bloody fit."

      "Thanks," she said softly.  

      I smiled, sensing the passion between these two.  Maybe if I ever came back, I could play matchmaker between the two.  Big if though.  As Buffy and I walked away, I smiled.  "Well, to a hungry wolf, they taste pretty damn good.  I generally try to avoid eating animals when I can, but I just want to get the fuck out of here as fast as I can, so while I was on the road, I'd hunt and go."

      "Where are you headed to?"

      "To be honest, I just don't know.  I was just gonna go to the airport and hop the first available flight out of the country.  I'm thinking Japan.  My father and my sensei both said it's a nice place."

      "You might want to get some new clothes first," she said eyeing mine.  

      "Oh, don't worry, I'm going to.  Like I said, I need to pick some stuff up before the flight."

      "Well, Sunnydale mall ain't too bad.  You can probably find everything that you're looking for there."

      I chuckled.  "What I'm looking for, I couldn't take with me.  They don't allow weapons on planes.  I'll have to find it in whereever I end up."

      "What are you looking for?"

      "Twin no dachis.  That's my weapon of choice (a.n.:  *mad cackles*  love that video, love Christopher Walken!  He fucking kicks ass!), besides my body.  I had to leave my swords behind when I had to run from my burning house."  And I bit my lip, trying not think on that night too much, the night my parents died.  

      "What happened?" Buffy asked quietly.

      "Some of the more zealous of the purebloods decided that my parents didn't deserve to live for having a bastard child.  I managed to escape, but barely.  I jumped from my burning house and ran for my life.  Since then, I have been wandering the country, looking for a place to call home, but everywhere I've stopped, I've been run out of town, or I left voluntarily after getting wind that they were gathering a posse to run me out.  Those swords were one of my most prized possessions, and a gift from my parents.  I'd gotten them on my thirteenth birthday.  My parents were so proud at how well I was doing in my martial arts, that they bought me those swords.  Just a few months later, they were dead, and I was left wishing that I was too.  I've been wandering since then, grabbing a quick lesson when I can, but for the most part, just wandering.  I've covered almost the entire United States by now."

      "And how old are you now?"

      "Nineteen.  I'll be twenty in a month.  I've been on the road for six years now.  It's a tough way to grow up, but hey, I've survived."

      "Man, and I thought my life was bad," she said with a sad smile.  "Well, no one's gonna run you out of town here.  So long as you're not trying to destroy the world or anything like that, and behave, we really don't care."

      I smiled.  "I've heard about this place.  I suppose I should be glad that I'm leaving the country.  I just wish I dared go back home for my swords.  If there was one material thing I could have from that part of my life, it would be my swords," I said as I pulled open the door to the diner.  

      As I said that, a smile suddenly came over Buffy's face.  

      "What's that about?"

      "Oh, nothing.  I just had a thought.  Tell me, where did you live?  What did it look like?"

      "I can tell you that as if I was there just seconds ago.  I lived in a small town in central Indiana, called Sheridan.  We lived out in the middle of bfe, though we were only five miles north of town.  It was surrounded by cornfields, and just south of my house, there was a creek.  I used to go wading in it during the heat of summer.  There was a massive sycamore on the corner of the property, and four giant oaks up close to the house.  I swear, the squirrels used to throw acorns at me.  There was an old barn out at the far end of our property.  Oh, I had such fun exploring it!"  Sliding into a booth, I accepted a menu from the waitress.  "Most people would have hated living out that far, but I loved it, just me and my parents.  We had a bit of a drive to get to my sensei, but it was worth it."

      "Where did you keep your swords, when you weren't using them?"

      "In a locker in the basement.  My parents had converted it to a practice room for me.  I spent many a happy hour down there, sparring with myself.  I loved the martial arts."

      "Well, if you're willing to stay a bit longer, perhaps we could spar a bit.  Giles would love for me to have some else to beat on.  Personally," and she leaned closer, "I think he's just getting old," she whispered confidentially.  

      I laughed as I glanced over the menu.  "I'll have a hot turkey and cheese with cheese sticks, and could I possibly get nacho cheese for the cheese sticks, and just a mug of hot water?" I asked the waitress.  When she nodded, I smiled at her gratefully.  "Thanks."

      "No problem.  And what would you like, Buffy?  The usual?"

      "No, I think I'll try what she's having.  I've been eating that a little too much here lately.  I need to try something new.  And I'll stick with a Coke please."

      Writing it down, she smiled at us.  "Your food should be ready in just a couple minutes," she told us.  

      "Thanks," I said softly.  After she left, I turned to Buffy.  "Well, she's getting a big fat tip when we leave.  She's so nice for it being so late."

      "Oh, she is.  And why'd you ask for just a cup of hot water?"

      "I have this thing for green tea," I said sheepishly.  "I even carry some around with me."  Pulling my tattered backpack closer, I pulled a small leather pouch out of one of the smaller pockets.

      She smiled.  "Giles is always complaining about how he can't get a good cup of tea here in the U.S.  I'm sure Spike would be saying the same thing, if he could drink tea.  He hasn't for a couple hundred years though."

      "I know a few that wish they could handle tea and all that again," I said with a grin, thinking of a few of my vampire friends.  David really missed his tea, but then, he was a Brit  

***

      At Buffy's house, we found Spike waiting for us.  "How did you get in?" she asked.  

      "Dawn let me in.  She said that she'll see you in the morning.  So how did it go?"

      "We got in a bit of girl talk, of this and that," Buffy said with a smile.  "I'll be right back.  You two play nice, now."

      I rolled my eyes.  "So long as he don't mess with me, I won't have to kick his ass."

      He gave me a glare.  "Didn't your parents ever teach you it's wrong to lie?"

      "Who said I'm lying?  I think I could kick your ass, so if that's what I think, then how is it lying?  If you want, when I spar with Buffy, we could test our abilities.  With you, I wouldn't have to hold back so much."

      `"And why would you have to hold back with me?"  Buffy sounded offended as she came back with blankets and pillows.

      "Well, for all that you're the Slayer, I've got the combined strength of a werewolf and a vampire, plus, I've been training a lot longer than you have.  If you'll remember, I've been fighting since I was little.  By now, I'd probably rank a black belt in several different martial arts."

      "Good point," she acceded.  "It might be best that if Giles asks to spar with you, you tell him no.  I rather like my Watcher in one piece, thank you very much."

      "No problem," I said with a laugh.  "I was going to anyway!"

***

      The next morning, a shriek woke me bright and early.  Sitting up so fast I fell off the couch, I found a teenage girl staring down at me, her mouth open to shriek again.  

      "Whoa, whoa, calm down chibi!  I'm not here to hurt anyone!  I needed a place to sleep, and Buffy let me use the couch," I hurriedly explained.  

      "Dawn!"  And shouting her sister's name, Buffy entered the room at a run, followed by two other women and a much older man with glasses.  "What's going on here?  Where's Alain?"

      "Here," I said, raising my arm over the back of the couch so it could be seen.  "I'm thinking she saw me and flipped.  Gomen, gomen nasai!  Honto, I am!"

      "Dawn, calm down.  Alain is a friend!" Buffy told her little sister as she walked around the couch.  Offering me a hand up, I was glad to take it.  

      "Arigato," I said, thanking her as I disentangled my feet from the blankets.  

      "But, but, she had fangs, and fur!"

      "Because I'm a crossbreed, chibi.  Sometimes when I'm asleep, I partially turn both ways a little."

      "Huh?"  And she looked at both her oneechan and the older guy for answers.  

      "A crossbreed is exactly that," the guy answered, also having a British accent, like the vampire from last night.  "I'm guessing that since you said that she had fangs and fur, that she's a vampire/werewolf cross.  Correct?"

      I nodded.  "Hai.  I'm the NightWorld type of vampire though, which explains why I can take the sun.  I'm a wanderer, and when I ran into Buffy last night, she offered to let me sleep here for the night."

      "Actually, it's for as long as you need it.  And don't forget your offer to spar a bit with me," she reminded me.  

      "Of course not," I exclaimed, as my stomach growled.  "But can it wait until after I get something to eat first?"  And I looked incredibly sheepish.  "What we had last night was the first real food I've had in a while."

      "Of course," Buffy said with a grin.  "Dawn, you're gonna be late for school.  There's Xander now," she stated as a car honked outside.  Pressing a kiss to her sister's forehead, she handed her the backpack she'd dropped when she saw me.  "Here, have fun at school."  Giving her a look, the teen walked out the door.  That done, Buffy turned back to me, as her friends shot her looks.  "Oh, sorry."  It was her turn to be sheepish now.  "Guys, this is Alain.  Alain, this is Giles, Willow, and Tara."

      I bowed from the waist.  "My full name is Tsukino Alain," I offered with a grin.  "I only gave her my first name last night.  A pleasure, to meet all of you."

***

      That afternoon, after the two witches had fetched Spike, Buffy, Giles, Spike and myself adjourned to the basement to spar.  Giles had us start with swords.  As we traded opening moves, I asked, "Didja ever think of carrying a wooden sword with you on patrol?"

      "I would think that it would be a bit cumbersome," she replied.  

      "Not really.  I ran into this one vampire hunter, calls herself the Cat.  She carries a boken with her.  It's one of her favourite weapons.  She let me see it once.  It's sweet.  Made of lignum vitae, she had it custom made for her."

      "I'll have to think about it," Buffy said thoughtfully as she began to fight in earnest.  

***

      By the time we were done, we'd both had a good workout.  Even Spike was impressed with my skills, especially after I'd landed him on his ass several times.  That brought his ego down quite a few notches.  

      With a groan, I stretched my back in hopes of getting it to pop.  "Man, it's a good thing we're all fast healers," I muttered.  

      "I hear ya!" Buffy agreed.  "And I got to patrol tonight.  This is gonna be so much fun."

      "I could help," I offered.  "The type of were that I am, I can shift any time I want, even if it ain't a full Moon.  By being both vamp and wolf, I got heightened senses, especially when I go into hunter mode as human, or when I shift.  It's enough that I can scent a vampire, even one that's yet to rise.  When they've yet to rise, I can make a pretty good guess as to when they will."

      "Hmmmm……  Sounds good to me.  It'll make it a bit easier on the slaying, and perhaps we can get it done early tonight and sleep."  She gave me an apologetic look.  "Sorry about this morning."

      "That's alright.  I should have expected it.  After all, how was she to know that you'd brought home a stray?  And how were you to know that I sometimes turn a bit in my sleep?  But if I may, I'd like to sleep down in the basement tonight.  I don't want to wake up to screams again, and I'm starting to want to get underground.  Wolves are denning creatures, and I guess it's starting to come and bite me on the ass.  I don't need much.  Basically enough pillows and blankets to make a little nest out of."

      "No problem.  We've got plenty of them.  I finally found where my mom had hid them all."

      "Thank you.  And I'm sorry.  Giles told me about it earlier, when I stopped by the Box to see it.  He also told me about Spike being a neuter."  And I chuckled.  "I just think that's so funny.  God help me, I do."  

      "Well, you're not the only one.  Spike's pissed though."

      "I don't blame him.  Now, let's go grab something to eat before we go patrolling.  It's no fun on an empty stomach."

***

      The days stretched into weeks, and soon I realized that I'd been there almost a month.  

      "I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do.  I can't go on living like this," I tried to explain as we stood at my gate, waiting for them to announce boarding.  "It's nice being among friends once again, but that's all I've got going for me here.  There's nothing left for me in the States any more."

      "You promise you'll let us know as soon as you get there?" Dawn asked tearfully.

      "Cross my heart, chibi.  And as soon as I get a place to live, I'll call.  Maybe B will let you come and visit sometime."

      "On that note, we'll all probably tag along," Buffy said cheerfully.  "I've never been to another country before."

      "Well, then, all the more reason to let me go, so you have even more of a reason to leave the States," I pointed out.  "Gomen nasai, but I want to leave before the next full moon.  If I leave now, I'll be cutting it close, but I'll make it.  I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye.  Even though it's just around a month, you guys are like family to me."  And the tears welled up.  

      "Aww, now don't cry," Xander exclaimed, spotting them.  "You'll make me cry, not to mention everyone else."

      "I wasn't going to.  I was gonna wait until I got on the plane."  Just then, they announced my flight over the intercom.  "That's me."  And quickly, I gave everyone a hug, even the scowling Spike. "I'll make sure to call at night occasionally, just so you can talk too," I promised him.  "B, don't forget to knock him on his ass every now and then, if just for no reason other than for me.  I'm not going to say goodbye, that's just too final, but I will say this:  'There is no happy endings, because nothing ever ends.'"  And with another round of hugs, I boarded the plane, bound for Japan.  

***

      Knowing that I was cutting it close, I shoved my bag into one of the lockers and slammed it shut.  Grabbing the key out of the lock, I slipped it into my pocket and took off.  Not quite running, I headed for the outside.  Hitting the automatic doors, I started to sprint.  I wanted to get as far away from the building as I could before the shift.  

      Reaching the far end of the parking lot, I gasped as the change rippled throughout my body.  Ducking down between cars, I urged the shift onward.  Minutes later, a sleek black wolf crept away.  Keeping to the shadows, I carefully ran away from the building.  I would come back in the morning for my bag, until then, I was gonna explore the city while I could.  As a wolf, I could get a better feel for it, sense the parts to avoid better.  Somehow though, I just knew that something was gonna happen tonight.  

***

      At the factory I'd stopped to rest in, I found others there as well, when it should have been empty.  I could sense which were good and which were evil, though they all had blood on their hands.  One of those that were dark crept by my hiding place, I tell that he was tall, with red hair.  He whispered, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

      I was half tempted to bite him on the ass, but refrained, barely.  Looking around, I spotted a blond that was about to step out, not realizing that darkness was that close.  Quickly, I bounded to his side, and grabbing him by the seat of his pants, I pulled him back into the shadows, nipping a bit of flesh as I grabbed him.  

      Startled, he looked down at me.  Releasing him, I gestured for him to get down.  He gave me a look that asked "why?"  Silently, I pointed to where the red head was walking.  His eyes widening, he got down.  

      Once he was past, I raised my muzzle to the air and sniffed.  I could tell that we were the last ones in here of the light.  Tugging on his coat sleeve, I got his attention.  When I had it, I signed for him to follow me.  He did, unhappily.  

      Near the exit, I found a rather nice katana.  Picking it up, I led the blond out and watched while he joined his friends, then took off running in the opposite direction.  

      Finding a park some distance away, I found myself a nice little hidey-hole, one that I would still fit in come the morning, and I settled in for the night.  Though I didn't think I would, I ended up falling asleep.  

      When I awoke, it was morning, and I was human again.  Hiding the sword, I headed back to the airport for my backpack.  Hearing a crinkle, I looked, and found that they'd stuffed a pocket full of granola bars.  Laughing, I munched on a couple as I headed back to that park.  Pulling out my trench against the cooler weather, I hid the katana under it.  Walking at a good clip, I proceeded to track it's owner through the streets of Tokyo.  

      I found him working at a flowershop called "Kitty in the House."  Seeing that the place was mobbed with girls, I decided to wait until they had left to return the katana.  I don't think the girls would have liked it.  Then I chuckled.  Helluva way to spend my 20th birthday.  It wasn't too bad, though.  At least I wasn't being chased or anything like that, as I had been on my other birthdays.  

***

      Finally, the girls had all gone to school, and the shop was basically empty.  Walking in, I looked up as a little bell chimed above the door.  Smiling, I continued walking.   The guy I was looking for was at the counter.  Spotting the blond who's ass I bit, I smiled even bigger, entirely unsurprised when he followed me.  

      At the counter, I reached under my trench and pulled out the sword.  Laying it across the wooden countertop, I grinned up at the redhead.  "I believe this is yours."

      "Where did you get it?"

      "My wolf brought it back to me after her run last night.  Apparently you've got a distinctive scent, because she was able to tell me exactly where to find you."

      "What does this wolf look like," the blond asked.  "I ran into one, and she ended up biting me on the ass."

      "She's solid black, and not very big, but big enough.  That sound like her?"

      "Yes.  That fucking hurt!" he pouted, rubbing at the sore spot.  

      I laughed, earning myself a dirty look.  "If it makes you feel any better about it, she didn't mean to get your flesh.  She was just trying to get you back into hiding."

      "How do you know this?" the redhead asked.  

      "She told me.  It's a nice blade," I observed, gesturing down at the katana that still lay between us.  "I've seen better though."

      "Hn…"  (oh?)

      "Yes.  At one point, I had a really nice pair of no dachis.  That was seven years ago though, and something to personal to talk about right now.  I'm sure you understand."  

      "Hn……"  (all too well.)

      "And now, if you'll excuse me, I must go.  I just got in last night, and I need to find an apartment.  Nice to have met you."  And turning, I started back towards the door.  

      "Wait!"

      Blinking, I looked back to find the redhead coming after me.  He stopped at one of the coolers and pulled out a white rose.  Pulling a pair of shears from his apron, he trimmed the stem as he walked towards me.  "Here," he said, holding it out to me.  "Could I at least have your name?"

      "Thank you," I said, surprised.  No one had given me flowers before.  Slowly, I reached out and took it.  As our fingers brushed, I hid a gasp as a tingling sensation spread throughout my body.  "And it's Tsukino Alain.  What's yours, if I may."

      "Fujimiya Aya.  Will you be coming back?"

      "If I can see you again I will," I said with a smile, bringing the rose up to my nose.  "And since I get the feeling that the blonde's just waiting for me to leave so he can start the harassment, don't let it bother you too much, but do let me kick his ass for you."

      This got the laugh I was hoping for.  "I'll think about it.  Good luck with your search."

      "Arigato," I whispered.  Then, suddenly becoming shy, I turned and left, clutching the rose in my hand.  

      As I fast walked down the sidewalk, I sniffed the rose and thought of what had just happened.  Mom and Daddy said that they knew they were meant for each other by touch, that among our kind, that's how you could tell you'd found your soulmate.  Either way, I knew I'd be stopping by there again.  

      Stopping, I bought a newspaper, and found the classifieds.  I looked around for a café so I could sit and look through it, and remembered that there was one near that flowershop.  Right next door actually.  Grinning, I headed back the way I came.  Perhaps I could get him to join me.  

      At the café, I smiled to the maitre'd as he led me to a table.  "Your waiter will be with you in just a moment," he said with a bow.  

      When he started to walk away, I stopped him.  "Wait.  I know this is gonna sound odd, but could you please send someone to the flowershop next door to deliver a message for me?"

      "But of course, miss."  And producing a piece of paper and a pen, he handed them to me with a flourish.  "If you would just write the message down so there is no confusion, I shall deliver it myself."

      "Thank you," I said with another smile as I took the proffered items.  Setting the rose down, I wrote out a quick note.  

      "'Aya-san, it would bring me great pleasure if you would join me and help me pick out an apartment.  I am at the café next door, merely ask the maitre'd to point me out.  

Tsukino Alain.'"

      Handing the note to the maitre'd, I asked him to give it to Fujimiya Aya, and only to Fujimiya Aya.  "He has red hair, I'd say just under six feet, and very quiet."

      The man laughed.  "Miss, I have worked here long enough to know who is who of them.  Do not worry, I shall deliver it to the right one.  You are very lucky, by the way.  It is not every bishoujo that gets a rose from Aya-san."

      I blushed.  "Yes, I kinda guessed that.  The blond was just waiting to tease him, but he was being polite and waiting until after I left."

      "That would be Yoji-san.  He's a playboy, that one is," the man said with a laugh.

      "What do I owe you for delivering that for me?"

      "You made Aya-san smile.  In all this time, not once has a girl done that.  That's payment enough."  And bowing, he left.  

      This time I let him go.  Sniffing at the rose, I asked the waiter to give me a few minutes when he brought me a menu.  Nodding, he left me in peace.  

      The maitre'd returned a few minutes later, grinning.  "Ne, he had to put up his apron, but he's coming.  I think he might take the time to deck his friend though.  He was ribbing him bad about you when I went in."

      "Thank you," I said softly.

      "No problem, miss.  Like I said, I'm glad to see Aya-san smiling.  I'll bring him here myself, when he gets here."  And still smiling himself, he returned to his post.  

      Chuckling, I breathed deeply of the rose's sweet perfume.  They'd always been my favorite flower.  My eyes sliding closed, I took in more of the scent, and let the memories wash over me.  

      The sound of someone clearing his throat made me look up.  "Here he is, miss, signed, sealed, and delivered as promised," the maitre'd said, a twinkle in his eye.  "Shall I have the waiter hold off a few minutes longer, perhaps?"

      "If you would, please.  And again, thank you."  

      Nodding, the maitre'd left us in peace.  

      "Ne, I've got the classifieds, I've got pens, would you be willing to help me sort through them?  Two heads are better than one.  Plus, you know more about the city than I do right now."

      "Gladly."

      And opening the paper, we began to go through it.  The time flew by, and soon we had gone through the entire apartment listings.  By then, it was getting close to the time the schools let out, and he had to get back to the shop.  As we walked back to the shop side by side, I asked, "I don't suppose you would want to help me pick once I make the calls?"

      "I would love to," he answered with a smile.  "You said you just got in last night.  Do you have a hotel or anything?"

      "Um, actually no.  That's why I'm in a hurry to find an apartment.  I'll worry about the other stuff later."  

      "Well, now that Ken and Omi got their own places, we have two empty rooms above the shop.  Why don't you stay there until you get an apartment?"

      "The blond won't mind?"

      "Yoji?  Yoji, mind that a girl, and a beautiful one at that, is staying with us?  Yoji?'

      "Okay, stupid question.  Here's another one.  Can I hurt him if he starts to get on my nerves?"

      "Now that's open to negotiation.  Just don't be surprised if he tries picking you up.  To him, any girl over 18 that is unattached is fair game."

      I rolled my eyes.  "Great.  Don't be surprised if he ends up with a lump or two from me throwing things at his head."

      Ran laughed.  "Just don't hit me by mistake!"

      "Oh, I'm a decent shot.  I hit my target 99.9% of the time, so you're safe."  And I grinned wickedly.  "Observe," I said, removing my flipflop.  Looking around for Yoji, I let it fly.  

      "What the…?  Hey!"  

      Aya-san snickered, while I said, "That's payment in advance for any ribbing or hitting on by you Aya-san or I's gonna receive after we tell you something."

      Rubbing the back of his hand, my flipflop in his hand, he asked, "What?"

      "Aya-san's letting me stay here until I find my own place.  I know that neither of you is gonna like this, but I kinda spent last night in a park.  That's how desperate I am."

      As Aya-san glared at me, Yoji's face lit up, and I could see the gears in his head turning.  A beautiful girl, over 18, living there with them.  It almost made me take off my other flipflop.  On the off chance that it would come in handy soon, I went ahead and took it off, just as Aya-san opened his mouth to yell.  

      "Aya-san, I am now 20, and more than able to take care of myself.  Besides, it's not like it was the first time," I said with a shrug.  "Now, would you please show me the way, and show me where the sheets and blankets are at so that I may make up a bed for myself?"

      Closing his mouth with an audible click, he nodded.  As we turned to go, Yoji started to make a comment about what I had just said about a bed.  Note I said started.  Without even looking back, I threw my other flipflop backwards over my shoulder, and was rewarded with the sound of it hitting him, followed by him swearing.  Though he hid it well, Aya-san smiled.  


End file.
